With the Aid of the Stars
by ShadowBurner
Summary: A month after the defeat of Nightmare, Meta Knight receives a letter from Princess Celestia, requesting his presence in Canterlot. Meta Knight decides to bring Sword Knight and Blade Knight with him, but he can't shake the feeling something terrible is about to happen in Equestria... Mixed Lore from games and Anime. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**With the Aid of the Stars: A My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and Kirby Crossover Fanfiction**

** DISCLAIMER:**

**I own neither Kirby nor MLP: Fim. Kirby is owned by Hal Laboratories and Nintendo, and MLP FIM is owned by Hasbro. Okay, now that we've gotten all the serious talk out of the way, enjoy the Fanfic!**

A few months after Magolor's defeat, it was a bright, sunny day in Dreamland, but then, when isn't it? Meta Knight was overseeing the integration of the Lor Starcutter into the Halberd's systems, when Blade Knight ran into the room.

"Meta Knight, sir! A letter has arrived for you!"

"Thank you, Blade." Meta Knight replied as he took the letter and set it down on the keyboard next to him. "You are dismissed."

"Sir!" Blade then ran off down the hall to continue his card game with Sword Knight while Meta Knight turned back to the monitor and considered the best placement for the Oars of the Starcutter.

Approximately 20 minutes later, Meta Knight let out a sigh, he couldn't ignore the letter any longer, even though he already had a good idea who sent it. The swordsman took one more look at it, it was a scroll wrapped with a red ribbon, and sealed with gold wax imprinted with a "C".

"Well, I wonder what she wants," said Meta Knight as he removed the seal and opened the scroll, "I haven't seen her since that battle all those years ago."

_ Dear Meta Knight,_

_How are you doing? I am not sure if you are aware of this, but about a year ago, Nightmare Moon escaped from her prison._

Meta Knight's eyes widened at this, unsure of why he wasn't told as soon as it had happened. The swordsman continued reading.

_Do not be alarmed, though. My faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, and her friends used the Elements of Harmony to purge Nightmare from Luna. Also, about a month ago, I felt Nightmare's energy drop off completely. Did you finally finish him off for good?_

Meta Knight remembered that day well, when Kirby used the Star Rod to easily shred Nightmare when they fought on Popstar's moon…. How ironic. However, at the time, he had merely thought it to be a wisp of Nightmare's power that had escaped his prison, not Nightmare himself. The power of the Star Rod was FAR greater than he had realized. Meta Knight was still unsure as to why King DDD thought shattering the Star Rod without telling anyone WHY was a good idea. Ah, well, that was the past. Meta Knight turned his attention back to the letter and continued reading.

_Oh, I should explain, Twilight is the new holder of the Element of Magic. Her friends are the current bearers of the other elements. Anyway, I would like to cordially invite you to Canterlot Palace so you may meet the new Elements and tell the story of Nightmare's defeat. If you have a student as well, feel free to bring him or her along._

_ Sincerely, Princess Celestia_

_P.S. Do you like bananas?_

That last statement caught Meta Knight off guard, and he blinked. He DID like bananas, but why was Celestia asking him that?

"Well, it seems it is time for Kirby and I to visit Equestria. I am also curious to meet this Twilight Sparkle and her friends."

As he walked down the halls of the Halberd, the swordsman heard Sword and Blade's voices coming from the break room.

"Alright, Stardust Dragon! Attack his Life Points directly!" Sword's voice yelled.

"Not so fast!" Blade responded, "I activate Mirror Force!"

"But Stardust's effect negates Mirror Force and destroys it!"

"What are you two doing?" Asked Meta Knight as he walked in the room.

"Meta Knight, sir!" Sword and Blade panicked at the sight of their commander walking in on their children's card game, "We were just-"

"It is not important. I must soon leave for a far off world. Do you remember the Princess I told you about?"

"Uhhh, I think so." Blade responded, confused a bit, "I think you said her name was Celestia or something like that?"

"That is correct. Celestia has invited me, and by extension, Kirby, as he is my apprentice, to her castle so we may explain Nightmare's defeat to her. And I want you two to come with me." Meta Knight had considered this before, and had decided a few days ago that the next time he visited Equestria, Sword and Blade would come with him. After all, they were his top Knights and his closest friends.

Blade was uncertain. Though he HAD been wanting to meet the mysterious Princess for some time now, he did not know whether he and Sword would be welcomed.

"Sir, are you sure it's alright if we come along?" Blade voiced his concerns. "I mean, we weren't exactly invited.

"Do not worry, Blade. If you are with me, everything will be fine." Meta Knight told Blade. He knew this was supposed to merely be a visit, but the swordsman had a bad feeling that he just couldn't shake. Blade and Sword must be brought to help protect the citizens of Equestria, if need be.

"Yeah, don't worry, Blade!" Sword said, reassuring his friend, "As long as Meta Knight's with us, we'll be fine! Now, let's finish our game, then start packing!"

Meta Knight nodded, "Excellent. Meet me at the Halberd's bridge in an hour. I must go find Kirby." With a flourish of his Dimensional Cape, Meta Knight disappeared to go find Kirby.

Twilight Sparkle, a purple coated Unicorn with a lavender mane and tail with a magenta stripe, was rushing around her library/tree house home in Ponyville, was rushing around trying to finish all her chores for the day before she had to go see her mentor, and ruler of Equestria, Princess Celestia.

"Come on, Spike!" Twilight called to her assistant and adoptive brother Spike, a purple baby dragon with green fins on his back, "We have to finish all these chores before we have to meet the Princess at the castle!"

"Really, Twi," Spike berated his purple coated friend, "If it's REALLY so important that Princess Celestia invited all of us over to the castle immediately, don't you think we should be heading there, uh, immediately? I bet even Applejack and Rarity dropped what they were doing to head there!"

The librarian hung her head and sighed, "You're right, Spike. Let's get going." With that, the pony and dragon sped off towards Canterlot to meet her friends and discuss whatever the Princess had planned to talk about with them.

**A/N: Well, this is my first Fanfic. I don't write very often, so please point out any grammatical mistakes I may have made and tell me what you thought. R&R please!**

**Next Chapter will be set in Dreamland only, then Chapter 3 will have the arrival in Equestria. If anyone's wondering, the voice for Meta Knight is his "Spanish" one from the anime. You know, the one so bad, it was awesome.**


	2. Chapter 2

Meta Knight appeared in a lush field a short distance away from Castle Dedede, near where Kirby, Kirby's protector and best friend Tiff, and her brother Tuff

"_Why does it seem like every time someone needs to speak to them they are having a picnic?"_ Meta Knight thought, somewhat confused by the sight.

"Kirby." Upon hearing his name spoken by his rival and mentor, the baby Star Warrior's face lit up with excitement.

"Poyo!" Kirby said with delight as he swallowed two whole watermelons, unsurprising considering his species, though this meant they were out of snacks.

"Oh hey, Meta Knight, what's up?" Tuff said, still lightly creeped out by Meta Knight' ability to appear out of nowhere.

"I have received a summons to a far-off world by its ruler. She has learned of Nightmare's death and wishes to discuss the situation with me, and for Kirby to meet HER student. As it stands, I am in the process of preparing for departure. Tiff, as you are Kirby's protector, I am asking for your permission to bring him with me." Meta Knight explained the situation, considering whether or not to bring Tiff with him and Kirby.

"Sounds alright to me! When do we leave, Meta Knight?" Tiff asked, excited at the prospect of visiting another world.

"I am sorry, Tiff. But you and Tuff will not be coming. While this world is the most peaceful planet in the universe, I feel evil energies approaching it, and Galaxia has been reacting violently. It would be too dangerous to bring you with us." Meta Knight's eyes had begun to glow white, indicating this was a very serious matter.

"Well…", Tiff said, miffed about not getting to go, but realizing its importance, "Keep Kirby safe, alright!"

"You have my word of honor as a Star Warrior." Now that Kirby was ready to go, there was only one more thing Meta Knight had to do… And so, with a swish of his cape, he and Kirby left the lush green fields behind and entered the forest to find Kabu.

As Meta Knight and Kirby walked through the forest towards Kabu's shrine, his thoughts wandered to the Ever Free Forest on Equestria. While he himself held no fear of it, Meta Knight could easily see why the ponies that lived there would be afraid of it, considering he had had a few close calls with a Manticore, and even an Ursa Minor on more than one occasion while he was last there.

"_I wonder if it's changed at all since I was last there…"_ Being so lost in thought, he almost didn't notice when they arrived at the titanic Stone Sage.

"**GREETINGS, META KNIGHT." **The deep voice of Kabu rang out, **"WHY HAVE YOU AND KIRBY COME TO VISIT ME?"**

"The time has come for me to return to Equestria, and I am bringing Kirby with me." Meta Knight then explained everything that had happened that day to Kabu, from the letter from Celestia, down to Sword and Blade's card game.

"Since Tiff will not be accompanying us, we ask that you send the Warp Star to Equestria ahead of us. We will follow shortly."

"**I WILL SEND THE WARP STAR TO MY BROTHER IN EQUESTRIA, AND INFORM HIM OF YOUR ARRIVAL. YOU MAY FIND HIM IN THE EVER FREE FOREST. BUT BE WARNED, IT'S POWER WILL BE USELESS UNLESS YOU CAN FIND A NEW GUARDIAN FOR IT AMONG EQUESTRIA'S PONIES, ONE WHO IS ATTUNED TO NATURE, WHO WILL TRULY LOVE AND CARE FOR KIRBY, MUCH LIKE TIFF. FAREWELL, NOBLE STAR WARRIORS."**

"Thank you, Kabu. Come, Kirby. We must return to the Halberd to speak to Sword and Blade. Then, we will blast off for Equestria!" Meta Knight's eyes turned blue as his thoughts turned towards that planet. Soon, he would get to see her again.

"Poyo!" Kirby smiled, excited to see this new world, his thoughts consumed with what kind of seets he would get to taste once they arrived.

**Scene Change: Deep Space, 300 Light-Years from Equestria**

Deep within space, an evil presence stirred… a mere consciousness, a husk of its former self, this Spirit once belonged to a certain Jester from Dreamland…. He had nearly conquered PopStar, if not for Kirby. Even after absorbing the power of Nova, the accursed puffball still prevailed over him. Feeling intense energies from a relatively nearby planet- He had Nova's speed, after all- he began to revive, to form a body once again. This was certainly a great source of power indeed to undo the damage he had sustained. He had resolved to take it for his own, but, he could not do so by himself. He would need to revive some of the puffball's other enemies, as well…. With a bone-chilling laugh, and a blood-curdling screech- MARX, LIVES AGAIN!

**Ooooooookay. This took a lot longer than I intended it to. I am lazy. Anyway, Tiff and Tuff will not be in this story, (I like them as characters, I just can't write for them in Equestria.), and I am debating whether or not to bring King Dedede into the story. As you can see, Meta Knight's eyes change color according to his mood, as follows:**

**White**** -Really serious  
****Orange**** – Startled, Disturbed  
****Green**** - Serious, Thoughtful  
****Blue**** - Happy, Proud  
****Red**** - Angry  
****Pink**** – Amused**

**I may use other colors to represent different/more intense moods, considering the direction I plan to take this story.**

**Alright! Time for the first Enemy Bio!**

**Name: Marx**

**Species: Jester**

**Home Planet: PopStar**

**Status: Formerly Deceased**

**Power Level: 300,000,000**

**Bio: **He originally appeared as a small jester, somewhat resembling Mirror Kirby, balancing on a multicolored ball who asked Kirby to help him end a quarrel between the sun and moon. Kirby listened to his plea and did as he said. Marx then turned up just in time to initiate the final part of his devious plan, and revealed that he manipulated Kirby to gain power. Upon gaining power, Marx became a strong, bat-like entity with flashing, multicolored "scales" on his recently-acquired wings and endless power. After Kirby defeated Marx, he flew out of control and crashed right into Nova, causing the great machine to blow up. Marx turned up much later in The True Arena in a zombified form, known as Marx Soul. Now, revived by a mysterious energy radiating from Equestria, he seeks to restore Kirby's other foes and claim this power as his own.


End file.
